dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Denizen of Shadow (3.5e Race)
=Denizens of Shadow= Summary::The unforgiving eyes in the deepest shadows, the poisonous barbed tongues that whisper in your ear. Personality A denizen of shadow is what would be called evil in the eyes of most people. They have no problem with killing other creatures, they work to progress themselves and only themselves, and they never think twice about betraying someone else when doing so grants the denizen power. A denizen of shadow is also very persuasive. Every word that leaves their lips caresses any ear that hears it. Physical Description Denizens of shadow stand 5' 6" tall and weigh anywhere from 90 lbs to 160 lbs. They can be likened to humans except for the fact that their skin is always pitch black, as though they were eternally standing in darkness. Their hair never grows longer than their chin, and is always straight and midnight black. A denizen of shadow's eyes are the only light things on their body. They appear as vibrant versions of human eyes, the irises always a bright green, blue, or red. Relations Denizens of shadow get along phenomenally with other beings. This is the way denizens of shadow like it, since they can easily pull strings and manipulate other beings. They are usually clever enough to do so in a way that the other being is none the wiser. Alignment A denizen of shadow is always evil, no matter what. Lands Denizens of shadow tend to make their home in densely populated areas, that way they have access to several possible connections to collect. Denizens of shadow originally came from the Negative Energy Plane. Religion A denizen of shadow will not usually follow a religion unless doing so is the only way to accomplish their goals, because following a religion includes admitting to yourself that there is something greater than you, which conflicts with almost every point of the denizen mentality. Language Denizens of shadow learn the languages that they will benefit from the most. Names Should two denizens of shadow have a child, it is always up to the mother to name it, considering the father is rarely there. That being said, the name given them is not guaranteed to be the name they use throughout their lives, that is entirely up to them. Racial Traits * , , , . * ( ) * * Denizen of shadows base land speed is 30 feet. * Denizens of shadow are proficient with all simple weapons and with shields but not with tower shields. * Darkvision out to 60 feet. * Racial Hit Die: A Denizen of shadow begins with three levels of outsider which provide 3d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +3, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +3, Ref +3, and Will +3. * Racial Skills: A denizen of shadow's levels in outsider give it skill points equal to 6 x (8 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Listen, Search, and Spot. * Racial Feats: A denizen of shadow receives two feats because of its levels in outsider. * Silver Tongued (Su): A Denizen of Shadow can cast all spells as though they were under the effect of the silent spell metamagic feat and without having them use up a spell slot one level higher than the spell’s actual level. * Automatic Languages: Common. * Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages such as Druidic). See the Speak Language skill. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::3 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race